Of Elves and Schoolwork
by Chaser
Summary: Well people as it turns out, I may have to write another chapter!! There are just too many unanswered questions. PG for snogging! Hermione/Draco, Voldemort finally gets killed
1. The Beginning

House E

House E.L.F.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot (Duh) C'mon people, do you expect people to believe me if I said I _was_ the almighty J.K Rowling? Never mind… I ramble too much

A/N Draco/Hermione. In their 5th year. A weeklong project is going on in Transfiguration, and of couse, the Gryffindors are paired with the Slytherins! I came up with this genuine little idea while I was doing the horrible dishes. Don't ask how I ever became a D/Hr shipper. It just happened when I read a D/Hr fic. On with the story!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione's POV

"Okay, students! We are started with something new today!" Shouted Professor McGonagall. They Gryffindors were nonplussed.

"Slytherin will be joining us in our class" At this there was chaos.

"WHAT?" Shouted several students. A though crossed Hermione's mind.

_"Oh no… Please not Malfoy…" _She silently wished. She put up her hand.

"Seeing as Ms. Granger was the only one of you to put up her hand, I shall listen to her. Yes, Ms. Granger?"

"Professor, may I ask why the Slytherins are joining us? Are we going to be working on some sort of project?" She tried to sound as friendly as possible.

"Good question, Granger. And good answer. Yes, Professor Snape and the Slytherins _are_ joining us because we will be working on a project together. Professor Snape-

"Oh _no_…" Groaned Harry, who was sitting next to Hermione.

"Potter, please do not interrupt me while I am speaking!" Barked McGonagall. 

"How else _could_ he interrupt you?" snickered Seamus Finnigan under his breath.

"Would you like you repeat that, Finnigan?" asked McGonagall in a rather lethal voice. Seamus turned pink and mumbled something that sounded like "No…"

"Alright then. Nobody will be working with people of the same house. Each of you will be working in pairs with a Slytherin. 

"WHAT?" shouted the same people as the first time. McGonagall mercifully decided to ignore this outburst.

"Yes in _pairs_. Each pair will be assigned something to campaign against"

Hermione bravely raised her hand again.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering… why aren't we working with the Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs?"

"Slythering and Gryffindor are working together to end the old house differences, as I am sure you are already aware of." She paused. "And Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are working together to end their house differences. You will be spending very much time with your partner" She paused again and turned a bit red in the face. "We are pairing boys and girls together, for… erm…. Other obvious reasons" At this the females in the class looked a bit ill, although Lavender and Parvatti were _giggling_. They got a lot of strange looks.

"I hope that one of us gets paired with _Draco Malfoy_" Lavender gushed. "He is, like, _so_ hot!"

_"And, like, so evil"_ thought Hermione. Ew… Who (other than the simpering Pansy Parkinson) would want to go out with someone who was so mean and heartless? It boggled her. Funny… The one thing that she could never look up in a book…. Well… There was _something_ about Draco Malfoy that made a small shiver go up her spine. It was something about his silver blond hair, and the eyes that were like little chips of ice. Or maybe it was the icy stare he always gave her whenever he insulted her. It was so penetrating, like he could see right through her soul-

"Hermioneeeeeeeee" said Ron as he waved his hand in front of her face. "Are you awake?"

Hermione gave a small start. She hadn't meant to keep thinking about Dra- Malfoy.

"'Mione, Snape just sent up the note that was saying who was paired with who" Ron had just gotten a glum expression on his face. "Harry's got Millicent Bullstrode, I've got Pansy Parkinson" He gave a small shudder "And you've got Vincent Crabbe"

Disclaimer: Ha! Got you there! You probably thought I was going to pair Draco with Hermione, ahhh, but there is a twist! I thought the traditional Hermione gets paired with Draco was a little old and needed something new! Yet again, I own nothing, nothing but the plot. Chapter two will be up soon!


	2. A New Partner

Of Elves and Schoolwork

Of Elves and Schoolwork 

A/N As you can probably see, this is chapter 2. If you can't see, then why the heck are you on ff.net? This chapter is going to be a bit longer, and sorry it took me so long to post it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco's POV

"Great…" Draco muttered. Why on _earth_ had Snape paired him up with Parvati Patil? All she did was _giggle_… and stare at him. He couldn't blame her for that though. He grinned to himself. Maybe he would put a Silencing Charm on her…

_"And then get detention" _Well… Maybe he could just tune her out. Oh well, it was much better than working with the insufferable know-it-all Mudblood.

He walked up the stairs to Transfiguration slowly, because he wasn't exactly sure of what _kind_ of project they were working on. He wasn't dim or anything, he just hadn't been paying much attention in class.

_"And if you keep it that way"_ A nasty little voice said in his head _"Then you will be a bit dim"_ Stupid voice, always scrutinizing him-

A girl had just then pushed by him on her way up the stairs. A girl with bushy brown hair…

_"Hmm… Maybe I can make an event out of this" _He thought. He had a plan…

"Hermione?" He asked, almost sweetly. It was a _huge_ change in the way he normally sounded.

"What? Come to taunt me some more, have you?" Her voice was cold, a cold that didn't quite reach her eyes though. For a Mudbloods' eyes they were actually quite pretty. They were large, and a had a cinnamon color-

_"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING"_ shouted the little voice inside his head. It was right, what _was _he thinking? Mudbloods weren't pretty, and especially not this one.

"Well, what do you want?" She asked again.

"Oh" Draco was taken aback " I er… wanted to know if you would- meet me at the top of the North Tower." He said quickly. What was wrong? Surely he didn't actually _like_ the Mudblood?

_"No, of course not" _He told himself. She looked at him with astonishment, and then suspicion. 

"Why?" She just _had_ to keep questioning him.

"Because I need some help with er… our project" He finished.

"But we don't even know what our project is yet!" Why, oh _why_ did she _have_ to think so much?

"Professor Snape told me" He said smoothly. She glared at him. "But he also told me not to tell you yet" 

"Wait… We aren't partners though" She was still looking suspiciously at him.

"Yes… but he told me what Parvati and I are doing and said that you would know a lot about it, and so I thought I should ask you for help" He was running out of ideas-

"Alright then. North Tower it is. What time?" She asked briskly.

_"Finally she accepted!"_ Thought Draco almost joyfully.

"Eight o'clock sharp" Good thing he knew that she was very punctual.

"Great, see you in Transfiguration" She _smiled_ and _waved_.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione's POV

_"Oh my God, I can not believe that I actually smiled and waved to him!"_ What was she thinking? She _hated_ Draco Malfoy!

***

"YOU'RE WHAT? HERMIONE, you can't meet Malfoy in the North Tower! He- he'll _do_ something to you!" Ron was telling Hermione as he, Harry and her were walking into the Transfiguration classroom.

"Ron, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself!" Hermione said through gritted teeth. However, Ron had a look of disbelief on his face.

"Do you want us to hang around the Tower under the Invisibility Cloak?" Asked Harry.

_"NO_! Look, since the both of you think that I can't very well take care of myself, I'm going to go to the Tower alone!

"Well _fine_ then! Harry and I will just sit _alone_ today! C'mon Harry, no use hanging around _her_" Ron replied scathingly. At this Hermione felt a hot rush of tears streaming down her face. Then things got worse…

"Hello, Hermione" Draco Malfoy said sweetly.

_"Him of all people, it just HAD to be him"_ Hermione thought, forgetting about how nice he had been earlier. Then Draco did something way to out of the ordinary for her to tolerate. He put his arm around her.

_"Okay, I am officially freaked out now"_ It felt kind of good to have his arm around her- WHAT WAS SHE THINKING?!?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco's POV

_"Why am I putting my arm around her?"_ Draco thought. Was it because she was crying?

"What's wrong?" He asked sincerely. However, it appeared she thought differently. What came next was excruciating pain. She had just slapped him 'round the face, harder than even the first time she had ever hit him- and that time had been pretty hard. That was it. Enough fun.

"DENSAUGEO!" He yelled and pointed his wand right at her front teeth, which had, yet again, started growing at an alarming rate.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione's POV

While she could still talk normally she raised her wand, and pointed it at Draco.

"DENSAUGEO!" She shouted. If she had to have beaver teeth, so did he. 

Professor McGonagall strode into the room to see what all the shouting was about. She burst out laughing, with the rest of the students joining in.

"What's so funny?" Asked Draco and Hermione at the same time. Then they looked at each other. Draco started laughing, soon followed by Hermione.

Amidst all the gales of laughter a great oily voice shouted over them all.

"GRANGER! MALFOY! IN MY OFFICE _NOW_!" Snape screeched at them. The laughter died almost immediately.

Slowly Hermione and Draco walked out of the classroom, their teeth now far below their collars. They followed Snape down past his dungeon, and into his office.

"I am not" He said in his oily voice "going to give you detention. I am however going to punish you in a way you will most regret. I am now pairing Ms. Patil with Mr. Crabbe, and you, Granger, with Malfoy. Do you understand?" He looked as though he might curse them if they said anything but 'yes' so they nodded their heads.

"And" He continued, his voice greasier than ever "The subject you will be campaigning against is the Mistreatment of House Elves.

_"At least I can be happy in one respect"_ Thought Hermione grimly. Then Snape got a strange look on his face. He grinned rather evilly at Hermione and Draco. 

"Wait… Maybe I _will_ give you both detention…"

_"Oh, God, no…" _Hermione thought.

"Yes, I think I will… Eight o'clock tonight at the top of the North Tower. You two will clean it, from 8:00 to midnight. I will be there to supervise. No go back to class!" He barked. Hermione and Draco rushed out the door, eager to avoid another detention.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco's POV

_"Great… Not only did he get detention with the Mudblood, he didn't even have his teeth shrunk yet" _He thought miserably. Maybe he could ask Herm- Granger for the counter curse.

"'Er-aye-nee?" (Translation: Hermione) He had to speak strange because his front teeth disabled to use of his bottom lip.

"What?" She asked. Her voice was cold- and normal.

"Cou you fix aye teef?" (Translation: Could you fix my teeth?) He asked hopefully.

"Come again?" She asked. She obviously didn't understand him.

"Shink aye teef!"(Translation: Shrink My teeth!) Draco said as best as he could. This time she got the gist. 

"Oh… well, I don't know if I should or not… After all you _did_ get us detention…

_"Great, she's gonna make me beg" _Thought Draco- and he was right.

"Perhaps if you ask me nicely…" She was definitely going to make him beg.

"P'ease?" This was embarrassing. This type of thing went on for about ten minutes (They were walking slowly) when-

"Alright… REDUCIO!" She said, flicking her wand casually at his teeth, which instantly went back to their original size.

"Thank you! Well… we might as well head on to lunch, classes'll be out any minute… I guess I'll see you tonight at eight. 'Bye" He supposed he ought to be nice to her. He'd be mean to her tonight in detention though….

_"Why though? She isn't that bad…"_ He shook the thought out of his head and thought _"Nah… Being means' more fun!"_

_ _

Disclaimer: Again, I own NOTHING, except the plot. Chapter 3 is when the smooching begins! And that chapter will be up very soon! Please Review!

_ _


	3. Harry's Possesion

Of Elves and Schoolwork

Of Elves and Schoolwork 

Disclaimer: For the third time I own nothing, except the plot!

A/N: CHAPTER 3!!!!! The kissing happens in this chapter! Of course Ron is steaming mad at Draco- but what will he do? Will Ron be cursed, or will Draco be cursed? Read on to find out! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione's POV

It was now dinner, and Ron had just accidently spilled Pumpkin Juice all over himself.

"HE GOT YOU INTO DETENTION? Why I am going to kill him!" Ron was shouting at her. A few people down some seats started snickering at them, saying "Now we _really_ know how much he loves her!" and "Quit showing off for your _girlfriend_, Weasley!". Their comments were stunted whenever Ron ran all the way over to the Slytherin table and tried to curse Malfoy.

"DENSAUGEO" Shouted Malfoy.

_"Is that his favorite spell or something? He seems to like to use it" _Hermione was pondering over this when an idea came to her. She'd just get Malfoy away from Ron! That way Ron wouldn't die trying to revenge Malfoy.

"ACCIO MALFOY" Hermione yelled. Malfoy started zooming to her, and Ron (_"God, what is he thinking?!?"_) stupidly grabbed ahold of him, sending the two of them hurtling toward Hermione.

_"Oh no!" _Thought Hermione. _"This is going to hurt"_

__"AAAAAAAUGH!" Hermione screamed right as the two boys crashed into her, sending all three of them flying against the wall. At the collision, Malfoy's head bumped (very hard) into Hermione's and caused her head to hit the wall, rendering her unconscious. 

Draco's POV

"SHE'S DEAD! SHE'S DEAD!" Ron was running around the Great hall like a chicken with his head cut off.

"She's not _dead_" Said Draco sheepishly. "She's just, just unconscious" Draco too, was becoming nervous. Surely she would have woken up already? His head hadn't hit hers _very_ hard, had it?

_"No"_ He told himself. She was just fine. Or at least he hoped so.

_"You hate her! You hope she dies" _The exceedingly evil voice said inside his head.

_"Oh quit pretending! You know you really like her!" _Said another voice. Oh God, he was going insane… 

_"But it IS true"_ He finally admitted to himself. Then he did something… well, it wasn't smart, and it wasn't heroic… In fact, it was just stupid. He took a few steps back, and ran at full speed headlong into the wall.

_"The things we do for love…"_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione's POV

Her vision was blurred.

"W-where am I?" She asked to nobody. Astoundingly somebody did reply.

"You are in the Hospital Wing Ms. Granger. I am glad to see that you have recovered. It looks like Mr. Malfoy is coming around also…" It was Dumbledore.

"Malfoy?" She asked. She didn't see how he could have been knocked unconscious, but maybe it was the impact with the back of her head. It was definitely the last time she ever summoned someone to her again…

"Yes" Dumbledore sounded amused. "Soon after you, yourself went unconscious, Mr. Malfoy here rammed himself headlong into the wall, muttering something like "The things we do for love" or at least that's what my ears detected. Ah, there you are now, Draco!" He said.

_"The things we do for love? What, was he trying to kill himself to get away from Pansy?"_ She started laughing, though quietly. Her head still hurt a bit…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco's POV

_"Why did you do that?"_ He asked himself. His head still hurt.

"Ah, there you are now, Draco!" Dumbledore had just said.

"I was telling Ms. Granger how you…er ran into the wall" You could tell he was stifling a laugh. Hermione started laughing though.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked her nicely.

"Oh" She grinned. "Just picturing you running into the wall" She was smiling.

"I think that Madam Pomphrey and I must go now, important business to discuss in my office" Dumble said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"But Dumbldore-" Madam Pomphrey protested, but succumbed when Dumbledore whispered something in her ear.

"Oh!" She said with her eyes widening. "Yes, we must discuss the love- I mean new hospital beds that are coming in" She said sheepishly. Dumbledore led her out the door.

Draco sat up, (A/N Get your popcorn everyone!) and walked over to Hermiones bed. He bent down over her, and kissed her. She stiffened, and then returned the kiss. He broke the kiss, and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Hermione" He said "I know that I've been really rude to you all of these years, but, I- I think that, no I know that- well, what I'm trying to say is-"

"That I love you" Hermione finished for him. She reached up to him and kissed him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione's POV

She couldn't believe that she was kissing him! It was so- so magical!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET OFF HER YOU SLIMY GIT!" Shouted (Guess who?) Ron. Hermione separated from Draco immediately out of shock.

"HE ISN'T DOING ANYTHING, RON!" Hermione shouted back.

"Yes he was!" said Ron who was walking towards them. "He was- was _KISSING_ you!" Harry was just standing next to Ron with his mouth open. He appeared to be in a state of extreme shock. Then he started laughing. It was the evil laugh!

"BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA! BWA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"HE'S BEEN POSESSD! HE'S BEEN POSESSED" Hermione screamed.

"BWA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!! BWA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Harry kept on laughing like a maniac! 

Then, for no apparent reason at all, he just fell over.

"Is- is it gone?" Hermione asked in a shaky whisper. She stepped off her bed and beside him.

"BWA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!" He laughed again and grabbed her ankle.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAUGH!!!!!!!!!!" Hermione screamed.

_"AAAAAAUGH! It's the devil! It's Satan! It's gonna kill me!"_ Thoughts like these were flying through her head. Why was he acting this way? He then pulled her down on the floor, and started kissing her!

"HELP!" She screamed. Draco suddenly jumped to his feet, and started kicking Harry/Voldemort as hard as he could.

"DIE, EVIL THING, DIE!" Draco was screaming. Dumbledore and Madam Pomphrey rushed into the hospital just then, and it was good too, because Harry had started biting Hermione on the neck, like he was a vampire!

"STUPEFY!" Yelled Dumbledore. Harry fell over again. Dumbledore strode quickly over to him, and lifted one of his eyelids. It was red.

"Just like I thought" He mumbled. "Hermione, Draco, Ron, Harry has been possessed by Lord Voldemort"

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character's just the plot! Will Voldemort be extracted from Harry's body? How did Voldemort get in there anyways? Read to find out in Chapter 4 of 'Of Elves and Schoolwork'!


	4. EXTRACTO PATRONUM!

Of Elves and Schoolwork

Of Elves and Schoolwork 

Disclaimer: I own zippy, nothing but the plot

A/N: Poor Harry! Will Voldemort be extracted from Harry? How did he get in there anyways? In this chapter Victor Krum comes back to Hogwarts, saying that he just can't handle Durmstrang anymore. Is he linked to Harry's possession of Voldemort? No, he just wants Hermione back. Now Draco, Ron, and Hermione are watching Harry as Albus Dumbledore figures out a way to remove Voldemort from Harrys body. What about Dumbledore, you ask? Well I just can't say… By the way, sorry if some of the characters are a little OOC (Out Of Character)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry's POV

_"HELP!!! Voldemorts inside my body! HELP!"_ Harry desperately wanted to scream this out, but instead, he had to just lay on the ground, feigning that he was unconscious. Then Hermione stepped on the floor beside him. Harry felt as though he was watching this movie, from the window of his soul… 

"BWA HA HA HA HA HA!" Voldemort screamed again, and then forced him to grab Hermione's ankle. No, Voldemort couldn't just _use_ the Imperious Curse… no, he had to go all out with possession. Probably because he _knew_ that Harry could fight the Imperious Curse. Stupid Crouch Jr., you just _had_ to make sure that he could fight it…__

_**"Ha ha! Harry, I've got your GIRLFRIEND, and I'm kissing her! BWA HA HA HA HA HA!" **_said Voldemort (A/N Harry's thoughts are in _italics_ and Voldemorts thoughts are in **_bold italics_**)

_"Get off her! And God, I had to tell everybody last year, and now I have to tell you! SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"_

**_"Oh…"_** Voldemort sounded a bit embarrassed. **_"FINE THEN! I shall bite her neck instead! BWA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!"_** Voldemort had gone mad! Harry was now being forced to bite Hermiones neck… It was extremely uncomfortable, but there wasn't anything he could do. Then (HOORAY!) Dumbledore walked in the door! HALLELUJAH! He was going to help him!

"STUPEFY!" Shouted Dumbledore… Okay, maybe he _wasn't_ going to help him… He was now stunned

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco's POV

He was breathing fast… The Dark Lord, Voldemort had just possessed his- well… er… _girlfriends_ best friend. To tell the truth, Draco had never really _been_ fascinated with the Dark Arts, but unless he wanted to be cursed over and over, he had to pretend in his fathers' presence that he was. His stupid weakling of a father, that is…

"Ms. Granger, are you alright?" Dumbledore was asking Hermione.

_"I'm so sure that she's alright… She's just been dragged down on the floor and kissed, then bitten on the neck several times! Does it get any better that that?"_ Draco thought bitterly. He was also somewhat ashamed, because he had just sat on her bed and stared wide eyed at Harry (What he would call torture) torturing Hermione… But then again, he _had_ kicked the living crap out of him…

"And you, Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah" He said. "How exactly did Voldemort get inside his body?" Draco was quite curious at this.

"Well, we are about to find out. Let me perform a small spell" Said Dumbledore.

"EXTRACTO PATRONUM! Shouted Dumbledore.

"Isn't that the spell to ward off Dementors, Professor?" Hermione asked. Come to think of it, they _did _sound a bit alike…

"No no no… What you're thinking of is _Expecto _Patronum and the spell I performed just now is _Extracto_ Patronum. You see the prefix, _extract_? Well, that will suck Voldemort from Harrys body.

A loud vacuuming noise filled the room.

"Ah! There's the little bugger now!" Said Dumbledore gleefully. He stuck a jar to Harrys mouth, and suddenly a minute Voldemort flew into the jar. He was no bigger than 5 inches. Dumbledore screwed a lid on the jar, and stabbed a few holes in the top so Voldemort could breath.

"OH MY GOD!" Screamed Hermione.

Draco started picturing all the incredible evil things he could do to the miniature Lord Voldemort.

"Now we shall proceed to make his voice louder" Mumbled Dumbledore.

"Sonorus!" He said, poking the tip of his wand into the jar. Since Voldemort was so tiny his vioce was only as loud as a regular speaking voice.

"And now we will soak him in some Veritaserum" Said Dumbledore. 

"Don't they have to orally take Veritaserum?" Asked Hermione.

"If, in matters like these, you can just douse them with it. It still has the same effect" Smiled Dumbledore.

"Oh" Hermione seemed a bit happier knowing she had at least gained some knowledge from this horrid experience.

"Okay Tom Riddle. How did you possess Harry Potters body?" Dumbledore asked loud and clearly.

"I transfigured myself into a gnat, and flew inside his mouth. It was just dangling open. I then took control of his brain" Voldemort explained. 

"I can't believe how easy that sounded!" Exclaimed Hermione.

"Well, well, well! I think that I shall keep you as a… sort of souvenier! And by the way, Ms. Granger you have a visitor" Dubledore said.

"Really? Who?" She asked.

"Victor Krum, I believe… Come on little Tom, I'm going to put you into my office…" Dumbledore souned delighted at the prospect of keeping Voldemort in his office.

"OH NO!" Shouted Hermione. Draco had forgotten her little 'fling' with Krum!

"Herm-own-inny?" asked an all too familiar voice. It was Krum.

"Herm-own-inny? I came back, because I cannot stand being vithout you. I cannot stand the Dark Arts anymore! Herm-own-inny? Vare is she?" He asked Draco.

"She just had to go to the bathroom. She was feeling a bit ill" said Draco.

"Oh" He looked slightly put out. "Vell, vhen you see her, tell her that I am back, and that I love her" He was looking surly _again_.

"Vhat is your name? You look very familiar" Krum asked.

"Oh! Uh- my name is Draco" He responded.

"Ok then. Good Bye, Draco" Krum walked out of the Infirmary.

"You can get up now, Hermione" He said to the girl that lay completely covered up next to him.

"Draco, I-I never thought that Victor would come back! I-" But she was cut off by Dracos kiss. She drew back with tears in her eyes.

"Draco!" She said, and flung her arms around him, sobbing into his crisp, black school robes. He just held her there, until Harry broke the silence.

"W-WHAT? He said, upon seeing them kiss.

"Harry! You're okay!" said Hermione. She ran over to him, and hugged him very hard.

"I'm sorry, Hermione" Harry said quietly.

"What for?" Draco asked. He just _had_ to make himself a part of this conversation.

"For, for biting her, and kissing her! Even Voldemort thought that you were my girlfriend! I told him that you weren't, then he decided to start biting you.

"What, does he read Witch Weekly, too?" laughed Hermione.

_"You can't say the day had been uneventful"_ Thought Draco.

Disclaimer: 

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_I own nothing here,_

_So please don't sue!_

Wait! I do own something! The spell _Extracto _Patronum! Sorry if someone else has a poem like that, I'm not trying to copy off of anybody. If anybody wants to use it in their disclaimers, go ahead. Sorry this chapter was so short, I'll try and make chapter 5 longer. Can you believe that one single day takes place in 4 chapters? Please Review nicely! But also remember flames also give me the small amount of fuel I need to keep going! Though I _do_ appreciate nice reviews. If you simply _must_ flame, at least make it constructive. No stuff like "Crappity Crap Crap" as Jellybean so bluntly put it. No offense to Jellybean, just something a bit more constructive, pleaseJ


	5. Of Tiny People, and Other Horrors

Of Elves and Schoolwork

Of Elves and Schoolwork 

A/N: Something dreadfully horrible happens… Voldemort escapes from his glass jar! What kind of havoc will he wreak? Oh, it's much worse than… well anything really!!

Hermione's POV

Hermione was just rousing, when what felt like a very tiny fist, hit her in the nose! She cracked open her eyes and--

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!" She screamed. The miniature Lord Voldemort was standing on her chest! He started making a lot of squeaking noises. Now she regretted Dubledore giving her her own private bedroom. Nobody could hear her scream now…

"P-please be q-quiet, I-I mean you n-no harm!" Hermione stuttered. She grabbed her wand off her bedside table and whispered "Sonorus!" to make his voice louder.

"I am Lord Voldemort, feel my wrath!" the little thing screeched, and started attacking her hand.

"Ouch! You little --" She then smacked him right on the head with her hand. He got a rather bemused expression on his face, staggered around and fell on her stomach. He appeared to all pretensions, dead. Then he sat up.

"I am Lord Voldemort, feel my wrath!" He screamed again and started attacking her hand.

"Grr…" Hermione growled. She grabbed her wand again and shouted "Stupefy!" But the little bugger, being so small, dodged it, and it hit her instead.

3 hours later

Hermione was standing, but could not move otherwise. She looked at Voldemort. He was-- at eye level with her?

_"What the--"_ Hermiones' thoughts were cut off by what Voldemort said.

Ha ha! You are my size now, Hermione!" He told her. Apparently he had taken her wand and shrunk her too. The little git--

"Why did you shrink me?" Hermione asked. She had somehow uncovered hidden bravery. "When will I be able to move again?" She asked.

"Now, now, now, you don't want to feel my wrath again do you?" He asked.

"How did you get out of you jar?" She was asking another question.

"I got out through one of the holes. It took me hours to make it big enough for me to slip through" He said simply.

"Mortow Otiseloco!" He said. She could now move freely again. She made a grab for her wand.

"Ah, ah ah! I'll give it to you in a minute!" Voldemort drawled. Then after about ten minutes he handed her her wand.

"Thank you. Can I go out and explore?" She was trying to be friendly.

"I suppose… Be back here at midnight" He said. Hermione wondered why he was being so nice.

"NO WAND" he said. Drat… Now she couldn't at least make her voice louder. And- Oh no… all she was wearing was her black lacy nightgown that barely reached her knees. She was going to have to climb up and down steps…

"Go, now, before I change my mind!" Voldemort shouted. He had the wand, so Hermione did as she was told. She took a big breath, and jumped off her bed. She landed flat on the floor.

"Ow…" She moaned. She had forgotten that she had wood flooring… Thank God that she had laid down carpet where she landed though. It broke her fall, but she still hurt. Next time she would _crawl_ down. She broke into a painful run towards her bedroom door. She was just small enough to slip under it. She looked around. Everything was HUGE. Well, it sort of had to be, because she was only 5 inches tall now. She looked down at he watch. It was half past eight. All the students would be rushing out at any time…

There was a great rumbling noise.

_"Oh no"_ She thought. If being slammed into a wall in front of 2 boys was bad, then this was a hundred times worse…

Hermione didn't know how she survived all the Gryffindors stampeding towards her. She was large enough to be noticed, but her voice was still tiny, so nobody really noticed their 5 inches-in-height house mate. She ran as fast as she could after everybody had left towards the portrait hole. She threw herself up against it, and it cracked open enough to let her out. She jumped out of the hole, and smashed into the ground again. Luckily enough, nothing was broken.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" She screamed, but it only came out in a large squeak. At this rate, people would think that there was a mouse in the castle. She got an idea.

_"I'll run to the great hall, and see Dumbledore!"_She thought. Maybe he could make her voice louder, maybe even enlarge herself… But then, Voldemort _did_ like to use irreversible spells… She started running yet again down the hall. Then she hit one of the rickety stair cases. She crawled down, step, by step, and then-

"Oh no!" She said. The missing step was right in front of her. Maybe she could jump it? Well, she could try. She took 3 or 4 steps backward, and ran at the missing step. Right at the edge she leapt forward. She felt rather like she was flying. The next stair was coming toward her, she reached out her hand, and- missed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!" She screamed. She had fallen through the missing step… Where would she go? Would she die when she landed? Hermione felt like Alice in Wonderland, as she fell through the velvety blackness. Then she landed on something soft, and did a belly flop. She looked down… It was a mattress… With black sheets sheets. How did a mattress get down here? Where was she anyways? She looked beside her. It was- Draco? Yes, it was Draco, she recognized the blonde hair. 

_"This must be the Slytherin sleeping quarters!"_ She thought. If Draco had been intimidating at her regular height, it was nothing compared to what he was now. That, and he wasn't like Harry- He was about 6 feet tall! She crawled over his back, and stood in front of his face. 

_"Why isn't he up?"_ She usually saw him at the Great Hall in time for breakfast. Maybe he had been up late.

Draco's POV

He felt like somebody was watching him. But that was absurd. He had made his father ask Dumbledore for his own private room the previous year, so nobody could be looking at him- unless Pansy had snuck in here again. He opened his eyes.

"H-Hermione?" He said. He just had to be dreaming, he just had to be. He rubbed his eyes. Yet again he saw a 5 inch tall Hermione Granger. She squeaked.

"Hold- hold on, I'll…er make your voice louder" He said. "Sonorus!"

"Thank you" She said.

"Hey, nice lingerie" He grinned. She scowled at him.

"It isn't funny!" She shouted. "Do you know how scary you look?" She asked.

"Hey, look, I haven't had a chance to get in the shower this morning-" He smiled at her unmistakable frown.

"You know what I mean! You are 6 feet high! I'm only 5 inches tall!" She was still frowning. "You could very well squish me like a bug!"

He decided to turn the conversation. 

"How did you get that small anyway?" He asked. A small spasm crossed her face.

"Voldemort escaped from his jar! He came into my private room, and started attacking my hand, and when I tried to stun him, he dodged it, and it hit me instead. When I finally came to, I was his height, and I don't know how he did it" She said all of this in one breath. Poor thing, she must be really scared.

"How about I carry you around till I find Dumbledore?" He suggested. He kind of missed kissing her, and he didn't think that he really could when she was that small. Instead, she reached up to him face and gave him a small peck on the lips.

"Thank you. Can we go now? I really hate being this small" She said. 

"Well, do you mind if I take my shower?" He asked. He was trying to be nice.

"I suppose" She sat down on his bed. "You don't have any owls, or cats or anything in here do you?" She looked nervously over her shoulder.

"No. All I have is an owl, and he stays in the owlery. You can just sit here on my bed, and well… do whatever you want" He felt bad for her. It must really suck to be that small. He stepped out of bed. All he was wearing was boxers.

"DRACO!" Hermione screamed, and covered her eyes. He quickly pulled on his black bathrobe.

"Ok, better, Miss Frightened-over-nothing?" He smiled at her. She had probably never even seen boys' boxers.

"Yes" She was red in the face, Draco could see it even from where he was standing.

"Well, I'm off to my shower"

Hermione's POV

She took a look around his room. It was pretty, well to say the least, _strange_. His had black sheets, and bedspread, he had a black ornate dresser that looked like it was older than Dumbledore. His walls were white, which contrasted very well with his black bedspread. And he had decorated his walls with a strange assortment of items. One one wall there was a huge hand painted silver snake, that represented Slytherin. That took up the entire wall. Another wall seemed to be dedicated to his family. Cruel as he was-or used to be- he still seemed to miss his family. There was a picture of himself on what appeared to be his 3d birthday, and he was grinning at the camera holding a toy broomstick. The strange thing was, only half of these pictures were moving. That was odd, they _were_ a pureblood family (With lot's of gold, mind you) and some of these had been taken with muggle cameras. Oh well, moving on, the next wall was adorned with- herself? Yes, there were hundreds of pictures of her on this wall. This particular wall was on his right, in the direction he had been sleeping. Perhaps this had been what he had stayed up late for last night. Most of these pictures are ones that had been taken of her, Harry, and Ron. Then there were some that she couldn't ever even remember posing for. She would question Draco about this later. On the last wall there were drawings. Very good drawings at that. Hermione never knew that Draco was an artist. But then again, she never really did know much about him, because he had always kept to himself, and his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. There was a drawing of a dragon, a black unicorn, 3 fairies sitting on a leaf, and a hippogriff. She stared at the picture of the fairies. The one in the middle looked distinctly like her. And there was another picture. Draco had obviously drawn it last night too. It was of her, when she was at the Yule Ball. It was almost like looking at a photograph, it was drawn so well. She stared at this particular picture until he got out of the shower.

"So, Hermione, what did you do wile I took my shower?" Draco, she could tell, was trying to be light in conversation.

"Just looked around" She was also being light, but there was a slight stiffness in her voice.

"How are you going to take me to Dumbledore? You can't possibly keep me in your pocket. Maybe you could explain to Harry, and let me eat at the Gryffindor table" She was _really_ hungry, because she had barely gotten to touch last nights' dinner. 

"Sounds fine to me" He had now reached to point where he was agreeing with everything Hermione said.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" She couldn't hold it in anymore. He looked nothing short of astounded.

"What? I just want to agree with you, so you can be happy!" he said.

"Well have a mind of your own!" Snarled Hermione. Being 5 inches tall can really get to you.

"Alright! Fine, I'll just have a mind of my own, and leave you in here!" He said. He turned on his heel and stepped out the door.

"Oh no" Hermione began to cry. 

"Why do I always screw up?" She asked herself aloud. She heard the door open. She tried to recompose herself as much as she could. She had her back on him.

"What do you want?" She asked. Her own voice shook.

"Drakie-poo? Hey! Well, if it isn't a 5 inch tall Mudblood! I'd know that bush any day!" Said a high pitched voice that she did _not _want to recognize. It was Pansy Parkinson. 

"Well, well, well. I heard this _awful_ rumor that _you_ kissed Drakie. Am I right?" She was using a strange combination of sourness, and satisfaction in her voice. It was a bad combination.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did!" Hermione stood up, trying at a small attempt to make herself seem taller.

"Oh" She said in her horrid voice. "Do you know what I do to girls who kiss Drakie?" She asked. Hermione stood her ground.

_"I can't believe he left me! He probably sent her in here!"_ Hermione was furious with Draco now.

"Just _what_ do you do?" Hermione cocked her eyebrow at her.

"I hurt them" There was a rather evil glint in her eye that Hermione had never seen before. Pansy picked Hermione up.

"HELP!" Hermione screamed at her loudest—which was now quite loud, as her voice had magically been magnified. Pansy lay Hermione, who was now stiff with fear, in the center of her palm, raised her hand and—nothing. She opened her eyes. WHAM! Pansy slammed her hand down on top of her.

Midnight

Hermione wearily staggered into her private room. She had just spent the entire day with Pansy and her friends, Millicent Bullstrode, and Blaise Zabini. She had been hit, punched, cursed, and locked in her foul smelling purse. They had also taken off the Sonorus Charm, so all she could do now was squeak (Well to her it was talking, but to everyone else it was a squeak) She climbed on top of her bed, and found—Draco? He was just sitting there.

"DRACO!" She screamed as loudly as she could. He looked over at her.

"Hermione! I'm so glad that you're okay!" He said. "Sonorus!"

"What happened to you?" He asked.

"Pansy" The word was simple enough, but the day had been the worst of her life. He got a hardened look on his face.

"_Pansy_" He muttered darkly.

Draco's POV

He had been sitting on Hermione's bed so that maybe, she would come back and find him, so he could tell her that he had just stepped out of his room for a bit of fresh air (He hated being yelled at, and he found that fresh air settled him) and when he came back he would say sorry. But she wasn't there. He had been sitting here in her bedroom all day. He even skipped class to just sit in here and wait for her. She had a very well kept room. It was decorated with lavender bedspread, with white walls. On the walls were pictures of Hermione and Harry and Ron, pictures of what was unmistakably her parents. Her mother had the same bushy hair, and her father had rather large front teeth. Hermione suddenly burst in. She squeaked loudly.

"Hermione! I'm so glad your okay!" he told her. Then he performed the Sonorus Charm to enhance the volume of her voice.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

"Pansy" She said it very darkly.

"_Pansy"_ He muttered, also darkly.

"I am Lord Voldemort feel my wrath!" Screamed an all too familiar voice.

"Stupefy! Stupefy!" He had just stunned them.

Disclaimer: 

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_I own almost nothing here,_

_So please don't sue!_

All I own is the Spell that Voldie used. How did you all like it? Please tell me in that wee little box down there! Please flame constructively, and thank you, Corrina Flame, for all your nice reviews! Hopefully you'll all be like Corrina Flame (Please read her fics, they are _really_ good!) and give me nice reviews (hint hint) I would also like to thank all the other fantastically nice people who reviewed me so nicely J


	6. The End

Of Elves and Schoolwork

Of Elves and Schoolwork 

A/N: My title is beginning to have absolutely nothing with my story *grins* Oh well. Lily Shouk, some of your questions will be answered, maybe even all of them!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione's POV

"Ugh…" She moaned. She was rather sore. And she had had an extremely strange dream last night. In her dream, she had been attacked by the five inch tall Voldemort! Ha! Like that could happen. She opened her eyes.

_"Ok… So it WASN'T a dream after all"_ She grimaced. She wanted it to be a dream.

"Ha, ha, ha!" Laughed a cold voice that was only too recognizable. It was Voldemort.

"Uh…" Mumbled Draco. Hmm… That was strange, usually his voice was _much_ louder that that. Maybe he was whispering so he wouldn't blow her ears out. She looked beside her. There he was, handsome, blonde, and also, 5 inches tall. Voldemort appeared to have shrunken him too.

"You!" Draco snarled. Voldemort just laughed.

"Yes, me. I have only been too nice to you, haven't I?" He said calmly. Hermione was curious. Why _had_ he been so nice yesterday?

"Just _why_ were you being so nice yesterday?" It flew out of her mouth.

"So I can lure your little boyfriend here! And as it turns out, I was, indeed, successful!" He was overjoyed about something.

"Now, I shall make you, Draco, my slave! Imperio!" Draco had just been placed under the Imperious Curse.

"I think that I'll just let you be small. Draco too" He said, smiling wickedly.

Hermione had now, officially lost her mind. Her boyfrind of less than 2 days had been placed under the Imperious Curse, and they both were left to be 5 inches tall. If Draco couldn't fight the Imperious Curse, then she would fight for him.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She yelled, and jumped on top of Voldemort, tossing her wand to the floor. He was very taken aback. 

"AAAAUGH!" He gave a short scream. She was taking all her fury out on him. Every single mean thing that Ron and Draco had ever called her, all the names that she had been called in Muggle school, her parent's divorce (A/N: They probably aren't divorced, but this is fanfiction. More will be mentioned about this later) the way that the other people in school teased her, her book-wormness, _everything_. And mostly Krum. Most of her fury was over this. She had indeed, visited him over the summer, but at the time, all he cared about was quidditch, and he had ignored her most of the time, and at the end of the visit, he had said "Herm-own-inny, ve should see different people. But ve can still be friends", and then had the nerve to come back here and act as though absolutely nothing had happened. Hermione, bit, punched, kicked, scratched, slapped, and basically did anything you can do to harm a person, to Voldemort. She hated him, whole-heartedly. She hated him for killing Harry's parents, hated him for killing so many innocent people, hated him for just being _him_. 

"Get… off… of… him…"Draco said jerkily. 

_"Uh oh"_ Hermione had forgotten about Draco. Even though he had been turned 5 inches tall, he was still stronger than her.

_"He won't hurt me"_ Hermione thought.

_"Yeah right! Think, stupid, think! HE IS UNDER THE IMPERIOUS CURSE! HE IS CPABLE OF DOING ANYTHING HE DANG WELL PLEASES!"_ (A/N: Hermione never cusses. I'm trying to nail her personality perfectly. That, and I don't cuss, so you will never see it in any of my fics) Draco was slowly walking towards her. He grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and threw her off of him, and onto the floor. Ouch, that had hurt a _lot_. It was nothing compared to just jumping. She flexed all of her body parts. Her ankle seemed to be sprained, but other that that, she was okay, other than she just ached all over.

"AH! NO! STOP! YOU ARE MY SLAAAAAAVE!" Voldemort shrieked, as he came flying towards her. Now she was confused. Why had Draco thrown his "Master" off the bed? Dracos' face peered, grinning over the side of the bed.

"'Lo Hermione" He was smiling.

"Draco! I didn't know that you could fight the Imperious Curse!" Hermione was quite surprised.

"Yep. Moody kept me at it until I fought it completely. Sorry about throwing you off the bed. I was acting. Are you hurt?" Indeed, he was an actor, and a good one at that.

"Yeah… My ankle's spained" Hermione was starting to go slightly pale. Draco, like Hermione, jumped off the bed and landed on the floor.

"Ow…" He moaned.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" She was being sarcastic. He looked up at her.

"Hermione" He began "Are we ever going to be big again?" He looked slightly worried.

"I don't know"

2 hours later

Still in Hermione's POV

After much running (Or in Hermione's case, stumbling, being mostly supported by Draco) they had reached the same missing stair that Hermione had fallen through the previous day.

"Maybe I can jump it" Thought Draco aloud.

"I tried to… but failed, and landed in your bed" Hermione explained. She was carrying her wand, which was several inches taller than she or Draco. They were going to make their voices louder when they reached the Great Hall. Then she got an idea.

"Draco! I've just thought of something! You know that Muggle sport, pole jumping?" She asked.

"Er…"

"Well" Hermione rushed on ahead of Draco "We can use my wand! See, I'll show you!" She was proud to have thought of such a good idea. She took a few steps back, ran and hit her wand to the ground, causing her to sail over the hole. She landed on the other side, stumbling though, because of her ankle. She tossed her wand over to him.

"Oh! I get it!" He said brightly. He took 5 steps back, ran at full speed, and hit her wand against the ground, soaring into the air. But he had done it too early- he was falling into the hole.

"DRACO!" She screamed. Then another brilliant thought came to her.

"ACCIO DRACO!" She yelled. Then, after just a few seconds, Draco flew upwards. He landed on top of her. It was a very awkward moment. Then Draco climbed off her.

"Sorry" He mumbled. "Thanks for saving me" He was talking brightly again. They made their way down the rest of the stairs. They were just about to enter the Great Hall when Hermione pulled Draco back.

"Sonorus" She whispered to him. "Shh" She said. "Sonorus" She then directed her wand at herself.

"I wish that I slep in something different" She whispered to Draco.

"Yeah, at least I get to wear regular clothes" He grinned.

"Oh no!" Whispered Hermione again.

"What? What?" Draco asked.

"Voldemort!"

"Uh oh"

"Accio Voldemort!" Hermione was trying to summon Voldemort. Then they saw him zooming down the hall, cursing away.

"Stupefy!" She decided to stun him.

"Draco, do you think that you can carry him? I can manage walking on my own for a bit"

"Yeah, sure" Draco then hoisted Voldemort onto his shoulder, and they walked into the Great Hall.

Several people gasped. A dull thud rang through the hall. Apparently someone had fainted. She looked around. It was Ron. Hermione made their way up to the Teachers table through all the wide eyed stares following them. Dumbledore walked around the table to greet them.

"Ah, I see" Were his only words. Then he spoke again.

"Students" He rumbled. "Lord Voldemort has shrunken our friends, Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy" He looked wearily at them.

"Let's go into my office" He said. Hermione and Draco nodded. Dumbledore picked them up gently, and carried them to his office. It felt good for somebody to carry them, than them haul around other people—like Voldemort. 

They at last entered his office. Dumbledore looked rather gravely at them. They stared back.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, If you would not like to witness this, then you need not have to" Hermione could tell in his voice that he was about to do away with Lord Voldemort at last.

"I want to witness this" Said Draco in a rather shaken voice.

"Mr. Potter will be joining us in a moment" At his words Harry came into Dumbledores office rather breathless.

"I-I want to!" Harry seemed to have a stitch in his side. "I want to avenge my dead parents!" he sounded slightly mad.

"Harry, you would not know how. There is one spell other than Avada Kedavra that will kill him. This will ensure that he will die for good" Hermione had never heard of a spell like this.

"Please, Professor" Harry, she could tell, wanted to avenge his parents badly.

"Can't I just strangle him? Then you could perform that other killing curse?" Harry was desperate for the kill.

"No Harry. If you strangle him, he will awaken, and he would be gone again" Dumbledore sounded final.

"Alright then" Harry sounded very put out.

"I get to watch though, don't I?" He asked.

"Yes"

Dumbledore raised his wand and pointed it at Voldemorts heart (A/N: What heart?).

"Avadis Deletitus Finisto!" Roared Dumbledore. He looked weary again.

"The spell is complete" Then he picked up Voldemorts limp body, and tossed it into the fire.

"Hermione, Draco, I am not sure if you two will ever be the same height again" Said Dumbledore.

_"No… No… This- this cannot be!"_ Hermione thought wildly.

"Engorgio!" Dumbledore said, pointing his wand at them. They grew to about a foot high.

Draco whooped. Dumbledore looked pleased.

"Engorgio!" He said, and they grew another two feet. They were now at least 3 feet tall. Then Dumbledore seemed to get an idea.

"Originis Siztoe!" He said. Hermione felt like a tree sprouting out of the ground very quickly. When she opened her eyes again she was 5"4 just as she was. She looked over at Draco. He was 6 feet even, back to his original size.

"Now, Ms. Granger, lets get you, er… something new to wear. He conjured a set of school robes from thin air. She quickly put them on, feeling the wonderful fabric brush against her body. 

"Well, You are back to normal, and Voldemort is now dead" Dumbledore said.

"I think that this merits a feast!" he said. And that's just what they did. They went to the Great hall, announced it to the students, and had a feast. And Hermione Granger was the only one who took exams.

Disclaimer: 

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_I own almost nothing here,_

_So please don't sue!_

__Well peoples, that's it. I can't finish this fic, cause they all go back to their regular lives, and it would just go down hill. I sincerely hope that you all have enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. Special thanks the Lily Shouk, and Corrina Flame, cause reading their fabulous Draco/Hermione fics inspired me to write one of my own. I also would like to think all the fantastically cool people who reviewed me so well, and my flamers, cause they also made me want to write more. So, please review this last chapter of "Of Elves and Schoolwork" in paying memory to this fic. Don't worry though people, I am going to be writing another fic! And hopefully I'll come up will a better title *grins* Yeah right…


End file.
